The Hangout Series
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Remember in GTA V, when you're able to hangout with a certain person? What if Blake and others hangout with Michael, Trevor, Franklin or even Amanda? This is the Hangout Series for during and after story mode! (Related to Sweet and Deadly and other stories!)


**~Michael and Blake~**

 **~After Complications and Father/Son missions~**

* * *

Michael pulled out his iFruit phone and decided to go into his contacts. While scrolling down the touch screen, he touched Blake's contact number and called her.

After two rings, Blake finally answered her phone.

"Hey, Blakie, it's me, Uncle Michael." He greeted while having the phone up to his left ear. "You wanna hangout, since you got out of school early?" He questioned.

" _Well, I ain't got nothing better to be doing than listen to Lunch's crazy shenanigans about her new stepfather marrying her mother. Yeah, please come pick me up."_ Blake agreed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Michael said, before hanging up his iFruit phone and started driving to the student's parking lot of Rockford Hills Academy.

Blake was on her iFruit phone as she waited for Michael to arrive, then she heard a car pull up and honked it's horn, before she noticed Michael in his black Obey Tailgater.

"My only and favorite uncle!" Blake announced as she walked towards the Tailgater, before opening the passenger side door then taking her time to climb in and finally closed the door. "What's up, Uncle Michael?" She greeted.

As Michael drove away from the school, he started up the conversation. "Blake, we need to talk."

"About what?" Blake questioned as she looked at him.

"About your actions the past couple days." Michael explained. "What you did could have gotten yourself hurt or even worse."

"I know, Uncle Michael, but-"

"But you did it anyway." Michael said, cutting her off.

"I wanted my cherry red motorcycle back and what was I supposed to do when a guy steals Jimmy's SUV from the garage and also when my fatso cousin driven my bike to sell it to gang members?" Blake explained.

"Listen, I've could've lost ya. And what you did to get your bike back was way out of the fuckin' line. I didn't tell you do that." Michael explained. "I've told you to stay in your aunt's car with your seatbelt on, instead you got your bike back and I lost my boat."

"Jimmy was going to sell my bike too, remember?" Blake reminded him. "I don't know how he got my keys from my room, or the spare one in the garage, but I'm still not talking to him."

"You'll grow out of it, and you and Jim will make things up as cousins." Michael said.

"Actually, it was me and Tracey that gotten along." Blake corrected him.

"Alright, I understand, kiddo. But one day, you'll get along. Look, I just wanna see you since I haven't been out the house in awhile." Michael explained.

"The last time you were out the house was when you came to the spring break fair at the academy." Blake stated. "And that was two months ago, I think."

As they drove through Los Santos, Michael decided to take Blake to the Tivoli Theater in Morningwood to see _Vinewood Zombie._ They sat in the front row as Blake held a medium sized popcorn and Michael had milk chocolate M&M's and two medium sized cherry Sprunk for him and Blake. He decided to sprinkle the milk chocolate M&Ms into the popcorn to make the movie theater popcorn taste better with chocolate.

"Uncle M, that was the best movie ever. Wish I didn't cover my face so I wouldn't be scared." Blake said, before sipping her soda through her red straw.

"Hey, I'm right here if you're afraid, kiddo." Michael said, rubbing Blake's back as they were walking out of the theater finishing the rest of their cherry Sprunk, before heading back to the Tailgater.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Blake started up the next conversation after driving away from the theater.

"What is it, peanut? You need money?" Michael questioned.

"No, I don't need money." Blake disagreed. "I still have the money that you left me behind in that small shoe box. But don't worry, it's hidden and half of it is in a bank account under my name."

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Michael questioned.

"Is my Daddy here in Los Santos with you?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, I hope so." Michael answered. "I haven't seen Carter in a long time, and he hasn't called me in a while too."

"But where is he?" Blake questioned once more.

"Well, I don't know, baby girl." Michael replied. "He'd probably move somewhere near the beach. He was once in Vinewood Hills, close to the house, but he prefers to be at Vespucci."

"I'm just worried about him, Uncle Michael." Blake said, crossing her arms. "I haven't seen him since I was six and a half years old, and he probably forgotten all about me."

"Nah, he'd never forgotten you. I didn't forget about you, cause you're my only niece." Michael explained. "But I am also your godfather just in case it's something bad happened to him. And also to your mother…" He said, before he was reminded of how Blake was abused by Macey, and glanced at Blake who was looking at him. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Blake. I should have bought you with me, so you could be safe and sound."

"I know… but look at me. I'm 16 and a half years old and I'm starting my new life here in Los Santos with you, Aunt Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy." Blake said, before reaching over the console and kissed Michael's right cheek. "And you're still the loving uncle that I've grown to love as my family."

"And you are still the little girl from Ludendorff who became my loving niece and goddaughter." Michael replied, placing his hand on Blake's left hand as he reaches a stop light.

As Michael drove back to Rockford Hills, he stopped his Tailgater in the driveway of his home in Portola Drive. Then Blake and Michael climbed out of the Tailgater as they were looking at each other. "Alright, Blake, that's enough for one day."

"Okay, Uncle Michael. We should do this again sometime soon." Blake said, before she started walking away from Michael and into the Italian style house.

* * *

 **This was sorta in my mind just a few minutes ago. I was thinking what if Blake or other characters hung out with the original characters from the game.**

 **This was sort of Michael and Blake's first hangout secession during story mode. I will be able to write more of them if I can, and you can even request a certain OC character and the GTA V characters from my stories.**


End file.
